


Hot Like Ice

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Dean, Falling Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO TROPEY, Top Castiel, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I… I can't feel my toes.  Or my fingertips.  Is that bad?"</p><p>Dean swore under his breath.  "Uh, it ain't great, buddy.  Can you move 'em?"</p><p>Cas furrowed his brow in concentration.  "I don't know.  It burns.  Why does cold burn?"</p><p>"It just does, Cas."  He picked up Cas' hand, and his fingers felt like ice.  He peered at Cas' face, and caught a tinge of blue on his lips.  "Shit.  OK, Cas, we might be gettin' into territory where you think about usin' some grace.  Not on me, I always run a little hot, but you're lookin' like you're gettin' hypothermia."</p><p>"I don't think I can," Cas said slowly.  "There's so little left, and I'm so <i>cold</i>..."</p><p>"Shit."  Dean scrubbed his hand over his face, then came to a decision.  "Take off your clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> so many things I should be writing and this wasn't one of them. but it's here anyway.

"So this is it," Dean said with a groan. "This is how we die. Not demons or dick angels or a random nest of vamps. Not even the fucking apocalypse. We're gonna die in a fucking blizzard."

"I didn't know humans got cold so easily," Cas admitted, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yeah, we're fuckin' fragile snowflakes," Dean grumbled, opening the last dusty cabinet. He pulled out a linen tablecloth, sniffing it, then made a face and added it to the pile on the small bed. "Least the windows in this room are still in one piece, take the edge off the wind comin' in through the hall. Gotta be ten fucking below out there."

He grabbed the thickest comforter off the bed and wrapped it around Cas, then sat down next to him and tucked a thin green woolen blanket around himself. 

"Can't believe we didn't get you a real winter coat. I know you love that trench coat, but that shit ain't gonna keep you warm without your grace."

Cas tugged the blanket tighter. "I told you, Dean, I have enough left --"

" _No_ ," Dean snapped. "I told _you_ , unless we're about to start losin' toes to frostbite, you ain't touchin' your grace. Anyway, Baby took care of us as long as she could and got us to shelter, at least. Once the storm's died down tomorrow I'll get her back to limping. Just gotta make it through the night."

A particularly vicious gust of wind rattled the windows, and Cas gave a violent shiver. Dean coiled the tablecloth into a makeshift scarf and wrapped it around Cas' neck, then reached into his duffel and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. After taking a swig himself he passed it to Castiel, who sniffed at it suspiciously before tilting it back in long, slow swallows.

"Easy there, tiger," Dean said with a laugh, tugging the bottle back and recapping it. "I know you drank a liquor store once, but we don't know if your tolerance is angel or human right now."

Cas wiped his mouth, shuddering slightly. "It's _warm_ ," he said wonderingly, putting a hand on his stomach. "It didn't feel warm before."

"Yeah, well, I expect it took a lot more than a few shots of eighty-proof to get past your grace." He tucked the bottle under the bed, readjusting his blanket. "Any better?"

"I think so. I don't feel so cold in my bones anymore."

"Water of life. Hunter's best friend." He fumbled in his bag again, coming up with a deck of playing cards. "You wanna learn to play poker?"

Several hours later, after Dean had lost a huge amount of hypothetical money to Cas and thrown the cards back in the bag with a huff --"You _swear_ you ain't usin' your grace for this, you cheater?" "It's just math, Dean," -- they settled back against the wall in a tense but companionable quiet. Far from abating, the wind grew worse as night fell. Another window shattered in the hallway, strengthening the frigid draft in the tiny cabin bedroom.

They killed the whiskey, drawing their blankets tighter. Dean shivered, rubbing his hands together, but Cas' teeth were chattering louder and louder.

"Dean?" Cas finally said.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I… I can't feel my toes. Or my fingertips. Is that bad?"

Dean swore under his breath. "Uh, it ain't great, buddy. Can you move 'em?"

Cas furrowed his brow in concentration. "I don't know. It burns. Why does cold burn?"

"It just does, Cas." He picked up Cas' hand, and his fingers felt like ice. He peered at Cas' face, and caught a tinge of blue on his lips. "Shit. OK, Cas, we might be gettin' into territory where you think about usin' some grace. Not on me, I always run a little hot, but you're lookin' like you're gettin' hypothermia."

"I don't think I can," Cas said slowly. "There's so little left, and I'm so _cold_..."

"Shit." Dean scrubbed his hand over his face, then came to a decision. "Take off your clothes."

"Take _off_ my clothes? But I thought --"

"Just do it," Dean sighed, shrugging off his own jacket and unbuttoning his flannel, trying not to let the blanket slip from his shoulders. He felt Cas shift next to him, undoing his trench coat. "Leave your socks and boxers on, but take everything else off. Then lie down." He peeled off his t-shirt, hesitated, then yanked down his jeans.

Once Cas was lying bare-chested and shivering on the bed, Dean spread out the tablecloth over his legs. Then he lay down beside him, pulling each blanket up over them both to their necks and tucking them in underneath them, and finally pulled the comforter up over their heads until they were in a dark, warm cocoon, with their clothes packed around them for insulation.

"Dean?" Cas said uncertainly, his voice still shaking slightly with cold.

"Not a word to Sam," Dean muttered, then turned on his side to wrap his arms around Cas and pull him into his chest.

Cas stiffened briefly, then reached out tentatively to put his arms around Dean's back.

"You're so _warm_ ," he murmured into Dean's skin.

"Yeah, well, you're a fuckin' icicle. Hopefully it'll balance out."

Cas' head was tucked under his chin, and he couldn't resist tilting his head down until his nose was buried in the soft dark hair, inhaling deeply. He smelled the same as he always had, clean and cool like rain, but there were earthy, human undertones he'd never smelled before.

"Are you sniffing me?" Cas said, muffled into his neck.

"Shut up," Dean informed him, "or I'll sneeze in your hair."

"Then I'll drool on your chest," Cas retorted, but he let out a small, contented sigh, and his fingers began trailing up and down Dean's spine.

Dean opened his mouth to remind him that this was for _survival_ , not some slap-happy snuggle session, but Cas' cold fingertips drew delicious goosebumps along their path, and his hand drifted up to fit over the jut of Cas' shoulderblade, pulling him closer. The pressure of Cas' fingers on his back increased minutely, and Dean bit back something dangerously close to a moan. He wished he had kept his jeans on, anything to conceal the nascent erection nudging at the thin cotton boxers.

Cas' shivers grew softer and sparser and the warmth began returning to his skin, but instead of shifting away from Dean he curled in closer, nudging at Dean's legs until he could press his own between his knees.

"Cas?" Dean said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Mm," Cas agreed sleepily. "You feel so _good_ , Dean." He turned his head so that his lips were brushing against Dean's chest, and Dean sucked in a breath.

"Cas, buddy, I think we can --" He tried to gently extricate himself from Cas' arms, but froze when he found his thigh pressed up against what was unmistakably Cas' half-hard cock, and Cas let out a surprised gasp. "Fuck, man, I'm sorry, let me just --"

"Do that again," Cas begged, squirming slightly, and Dean's hips jerked of their own accord, but he willed himself to stay still.

"Cas, man, this isn't -- I mean, keepin' each other from hypothermia's one thing, but it's -- friends don't just --"

Cas blinked up at him with half-lidded eyes, which shot open as his mind cleared, and he flinched away. "I'm so sorry, Dean," he mumbled, scooting as far from Dean as he could in their cocoon.

"Whoa, hey," Dean said, and without thinking he reached out to pull Cas back in. "S'okay, man, it's normal. You're more or less human now, you just gotta get used to human reactions."

"I know," Cas said miserably. "It's just -- I thought I was getting _better_ at it, at -- at understanding my emotions, and -- and reading others, and I thought that you -- I didn't --"

"Wait, whoa, back up there a second," Dean interrupted once his brain caught up with Cas' babbling. "You mean -- this isn't, you know, just 'cause we're kinda in bed together? Not just… physical reaction?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "I don't believe I would experience the physical reaction were I in this situation with someone else."

Dean snorted weakly. "Cas, you ever _been_ in this situation with someone else? Kinda new territory for you here."

"Perhaps not, but I've been in close proximity to others as well as you before, and only you affect me physically, though I did not fully understand it until I began becoming human."

Dean took a moment to process this. "You mean -- you -- _want_ me?"

"I believe that is an appropriate term," he mumbled, still not quite meeting Dean's eyes. "And being so close to you, it felt so _good_ , and I thought you must feel it too. I'm so sorry, Dean, I didn't --"

He swallowed the rest of his words as Dean brought their lips together, pulling him in until they were pressed chest-to-chest again.

"Oh," Cas said softly when they broke apart, touching his mouth in wonder.

"Oh," Dean agreed, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Cas, I --" He trailed off, searching for words, and Cas' face fell.

"It's okay, Dean," he said gently. "I understand you don't feel the same, and I don't want your pity."

"What?" Dean stared at Cas in surprise. "No, dude, that's not what --" He took a deep breath. "Cas, I've felt the same for longer than I even know. Hell, I think I felt the same before I even got over the whole, y'know, maybe I like dudes too thing. But you were an _angel_ , dude, not like I was gonna try to get you into bed with a wink and a drink an' shit. And then you were fallin', and I didn't want to take advantage of you when you're still learnin' what it's like to just be _human_. I'd never forgive myself if I made you do somethin' you didn't wanna do."

Cas reached up, cupping Dean's cheek, and even in the darkness under the covers his eyes still shone blue and unearthly. "Many things have changed since I began to fall," he said sadly. "I sleep, and I ache, and my body gets dirty. But the one thing that hasn't changed is the way I feel about you."

Dean reached out to thumb at Cas' bottom lip. "You -- you're _sure_ about this, Cas?"

Cas stared at him for a moment, his eyes unreadable, and then suddenly Dean found himself flat on his back with six feet of ex-angel draped half on top of him, insinuating his knee between his legs and kissing him hard.

"Okay, then," Dean said weakly when they broke apart for air. He stroked his hand down Cas' arm, then up his ribcage. "Too bad we missed out on gettin' each other naked. S'half the fun."

"Next time," Cas murmured, kissing Dean's shoulder.

Something bright and happy swelled in Dean's stomach, but he coughed awkwardly. "So you mean -- you want, you know, not just this once?"

Cas blinked at him. "I want anything you'll give me, for as long as you'll have me." Sincerity rang in his voice, and Dean found himself blinking back a tear.

"As long as you want me," he promised. He paused, then choked back a snort. "Oh, God, Sammy's gonna be _insufferable_."

"Does he --?"

"Yeah, he knows. Think the little bitch stayed at the bunker just to get the two of us alone. Fuckin' smug bastard." He let out a pained sigh, but he was smiling.

"I'll have to thank him," Cas murmured, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll send him a fruit basket. Can we stop talkin' about my baby bro while we're makin' out?"

Cas just hummed, but he shifted until he was lying fully on top of Dean, and this time when their erections slid together under the boxers Dean groaned and arched up into it.

"Cas," he gasped, pushing gently at his chest. "Cas, baby, hold up. I know you said you're into this, but I don't know how far you wanna go, so if you wanna stop, or slow down, you gotta let me know, okay?" 

Cas stared at him, then laughed softly. "I may be inexperienced, as you say, but I've been alive for millions of years, and I do not share the shame humans have cultivated about sexuality. I've loved you since the moment I found you in Hell and put you back together. I have no need to 'take it slow', unless you wish to do so."

"Not in the slightest." He pulled Cas' mouth back down to his, and slid his other hand down to the curve of Cas' ass, pulling him closer until their hips were grinding together, and both their boxers were wet with precome. "Think we should lose these?"

"Mm," Cas agreed. He rolled off slightly, and they tugged and kicked at their boxers until they were down at the foot of the bed with the rest of their clothes.

"Christ, it's almost _too_ warm in here now." Dean lifted a corner of the comforter, and instantly a blast of icy air swept in.

"I like it," Cas murmured. "It feels like we're the only ones in the world."

"Yeah," Dean said, running his hand down Cas' sweat-slick back. Cas shifted up until he was straddling Dean's waist. He trailed his hand up Dean's torso, then dragged his thumb over a nipple as he ground their naked erections together, and Dean let out a low moan.

"Jesus, Cas, thought you were supposed to be the blushing virgin here."

"Are you complaining?" He bent down and tongued at the other nipple, and Dean's hips jerked up sharply.

"Definitely -- definitely not," he gasped. Cas leaned down to kiss him again, and they lost themselves in exploratory kisses and curious hands. Eventually their kisses grew heated again, and when Cas bit down on his lower lip, Dean arched his back with a cry.

"Cas, baby, I want -- if you want --"

"Are you asking me if I want to have sex?" Cas said matter-of-factly.

"I -- yeah, I mean, there's lots of things -- but I don't -- you know." A blush crept into his cheeks as he babbled like an awkward teenager.

"Tell me what you want, Dean," Cas murmured against his lips.

"I -- I want you inside me," he blurted. "I mean -- maybe we should, you know, work up to that -- awkward handjobs and sloppy blowjobs and all that -- but fuck, Cas, I've wanted you for _so long_..."

"God, yes," Cas breathed, and just hearing that name on Castiel's lips made Dean's cock jerk harder. "Um -- I understand the mechanics, but -- will you help me?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said with a gentle smile. "We'll go slow."

Cas shifted down until he was straddling Dean's thighs, and then he reached out and stroked a fingers down the length of Dean's cock, gathering precome on his fingertip, and then brought it curiously to his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean croaked. "You're so fucking _hot_ , and you don't even know it. So beautiful, Cas, so gorgeous."

"You are perfection," Cas murmured. "You are art." He bent down and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, and Dean groaned.

"Keep doin' that and I'm gonna come before you're inside me," he warned, and Cas smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to taste you."

"Yeah," Dean agreed breathlessly. "Can't wait 'til we're back at the bunker, can take our time without hypothermia."

"I can't believe I get to have you like this," Cas said, almost to himself, running a reverent hand down Dean's stomach and over his hipbones, coming to rest on his cock.

"Any way you want." He bent his legs, and for a moment Cas just sat back and drank in the sight of Dean Winchester spread out under him, then trailed his hand down further between his legs. "Christ, Cas," he breathed, then shuddered as a cool finger drifted down to tease at his hole.

"I think we need…?" Cas said, just pressing his fingertip in gentle circles.

"Uh," Dean said. "Yeah. Hold on --" He slipped one arm out from under the covers, shivering at the blast of frigid wind, and fumbled blindly at the pocket of the duffle, finally coming up with a bottle of lube.

"What can I say?" he said at Cas' raised eyebrow. "I like to be prepared." He fiddled with the bottle. "Um, if you want, I can, you know, prepare myself…"

Cas snatched the bottle from his hand. "You will not." He coated his fingers liberally, then without preamble he slid his hand back between his legs and pressed gently at Dean's hole.

"Fuck," Dean murmured, his eyes slipping closed, and Cas smacked gently at his hip.

"Keep your eyes open." He pressed harder until his middle finger glided in easily up to the first knuckle, and Dean arched and moaned.

"God, you're a natural. Are all fallen angels some sorta angelic sex god?"

"I've never had occasion to ask." He slid his finger in and out, then worked his index finger alongside, and Dean keened.

"C'mon, Cas, fuck me, please…"

Cas stilled his fingers, frowning. "From what I understand, this is not enough preparation for you."

Dean opened his mouth to beg, but he forced his consciousness back down to reality, drawing in deep breaths. "Yeah. It's not. But… more, please, Cas, _please_..."

"Soon," Cas promised, stroking his free hand down Dean's side. He scissored his fingers gently, watching intently as Dean opened to him, then added a third. He pressed all three in down to the base, and the pad of his middle finger finally grazed over his prostate. Dean threw his arm over his face, biting into his forearm to stifle his cries, but Cas tugged it free. 

"I want to hear you." He twisted his fingers again, hitting the same spot, and Dean hissed in pleasure.

"Okay," he finally gasped, as Cas worked his fingers in and out relentlessly. "Okay. I'm fucking _ready_ , Cas, I swear, I am."

Cas leaned down to kiss him, pushing his fingers in deep once more, then drew back, nudging Dean's legs up further.

"Wait," Dean said suddenly, just as the head of Cas' cock brushed over his hole. "Um. There are -- there are condoms in the bag, if you want. I mean, I know I'm clean, but I don't expect you to take my word for it, so if you want --"

Cas' brows drew together in a frown. "You believe I'd distrust you? After all we've been through together?"

"Yeah, well, not like I ain't lied to you before."

"You lied to me to protect others," Cas said. "Never for your own purposes. I trust you, and I would like to feel you."

"Okay," Dean breathed. "Okay then." He bent his legs even further, wrapping them loosely around Cas' waist. Cas hooked one arm around Dean's thigh, drawing him in, and with the other he guided his cock into Dean's body, pressing firmly against his rim until the head slipped inside.

"Oh," Dean gasped as the burn tingled through him.

"Is it okay?" Cas asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He shifted his hips experimentally, urging Cas in farther, and they both sucked in a simultaneous breath.

"I never," Cas said, brokenly, "I didn't -- I didn't know it would feel like this."

"Fuck me, Cas," Dean begged. He tilted his head back and lifted up the edge of the comforter until he could breathe icy fresh air. Cas pulled out, then pushed in slowly until his hips were flush against Dean's ass.

" _Cas_." He scrabbled at Cas' waist, trying to draw him in closer. " _Fuck me_."

Cas planted a hand on each of Dean's hipbones, grinding in deep for a moment, then pulled out again, until his cock was just barely inside.

"Please," Dean whispered, and Cas closed his eyes. He snapped his hips forward, and Dean cried out loud.

"Wanted this for so long." Dean tightened his legs around Cas' waist. "Fuck, baby, so good, so _good_...."

"You're so warm…" Cas stroked his hands worshipfully down Dean's torso, then wrapped his arms around his thighs. "Inside and out, you're so warm, so beautiful…" He began fucking into Dean harder, until the bed creaked ominously. Dean braced one hand on the wall behind him, and with the other he reached down and fisted his cock, jacking himself in rhythm with Cas' thrusts.

Cas hoisted his legs higher and shifted back slightly, and suddenly he was grinding over Dean's prostate with every thrust. Dean arched his back and cried out, gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming instantly.

"Cas," he gasped. "Not gonna last if you don't -- if you don't slow down…"

Cas responded by digging his fingers into the meat of Dean's thighs hard enough to bruise and slamming in as hard as he could. "Don't hold back. I want to see you -- want to feel you --"

"Oh -- _fuck_ \--" Dean choked out. He fisted himself once, then again, and then he was coming with a silent scream, in thick hot spurts over his stomach, his face contorted in a rictus of pleasure.

Cas stared at him for a moment, awe written in his eyes, and then he dropped his head as his body seized up, and warmth spread wet and hot inside of Dean.

"Holy shit," Dean slurred, flopping languid on the sheets. Cas pulled out carefully, then crawled up to curl against his side, ignoring the sheen of come on Dean's stomach. Dean snaked an arm out, and Cas whined in objection to the burst of icy air, burying his face in Dean's chest. 

"Shut up," Dean informed him, coming up with a t-shirt and tucking the comforter back around them. "I am not sleepin' with crusty spunk all over me, 'specially since I doubt we got a good chance for a hot shower tomorrow." He swiped at his stomach, then cleaned as best as he could between his legs, making a face. Tossing the shirt to the side, he rolled over and pulled Cas back into his arms. "So."

"Mm," Cas agreed. He worked his leg back between Dean's, bending his knee to hook around around a calf.

They lay together in contented silence for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of afterglow, until Dean spoke again.

"Cas? This ain't -- it's not gonna get weird, is it?"

Cas hummed, pressing himself closer. "Yes, Dean. You stabbed me in the chest the first time we met. I became God and you became a demon. We started and stopped the apocalypse. But yes, clearly, this should be _weird_."

Dean snorted, tickling Cas lightly in the ribs. "Good to know being human hasn't affected your sarcasm. You're kind of an asshole, y'know."

"Mm," Cas said again. He pressed a sleepy kiss to Dean's neck. "But at least I'm warm."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/relucanting). I'm nice.


End file.
